


The Jersey

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Bucky Barnes, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony knew how Bucky reacted to the sight of him wearing his jersey—that's why it was the only thing Tony was wearing when Bucky came home.





	The Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> Who couldn't use more WinterIron in their life?
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : N3 - Free Square

Tony knew _exactly_ how to celebrate Bucky’s win. The football jersey, reading _Barnes_ , was ridiculously huge on him but that didn’t matter. Especially since it was the only thing he was wearing and he knew how much Bucky _loved_ seeing him wearing something displaying his lover’s name.

He shifted on the bed, lazily fingering himself loose, while Bucky stood in the doorway staring at him with eyes practically black with lust.

A hitching, choked whimper escaped when he brushed his prostate and rubbed it teasingly until he was moaning louder and louder. “ _Doll_.” Bucky’s voice was rough as Tony watched him swallow and shift on his feet. “ _Tony._ ”

The heated look, the obvious arousal, had Tony preening and mentally grinning with satisfaction. He shifted, spreading himself wider, as his fingers slipped free and he added more lube. The bottle of lube was discarded next to the vibrator he’d used earlier when he was waiting for his lover to come home.

“ _James_.”

He could only imagine the sight he was presenting for Bucky’s pleasure. Cheeks flushed, hair mussed, and wearing only Bucky’s jersey as his fingers twisted and pumped into his ass.

“Fuck, Doll. So fucking gorgeous.”

Tony added another finger, lazily fingering himself loose, while he panted and pushed his fingers deeper. “Are you going to watch me finger fuck myself all night or are you going to fuck me?”

It was the only invitation his lover needed.

He was sure he’d seen Bucky take his clothing off faster but Tony wasn’t able to think of when he’d seen it. The clothing ended up in a strewn out mess, over a chair and on the floor with a sock draped over a lamp, as Bucky closed the distance between the bed and himself.

Tony gazed hungrily at the hard cock between his lover’s powerful thighs. He bit his lip and groaned as his fingers moved quicker.

“Didn’t think you would take that long.” Tony breathed as the bed dipped, “Had to use a toy while I was waiting.”

The toy in question was resting next to him on the bed, discarded until later, still wet from when he’d used it. After Tony had fucked himself to his first orgasm waiting, teasing and preparing for Bucky to finally get home, he’d tossed it aside and stuck with his fingers while he waited.

“I’m sorry, Doll.” Bucky’s fingers curled around his leg and warm lips pressed against the inside of his thigh, so fucking close to where Tony would _love_ to feel that wicked mouth, as Tony’s fingers slipped free again and left him loose, gaping and ready to be filled with something far better than a toy. “If I’d known—” he cut himself off and surged forward, settling between Tony’s spread legs, to capture Tony’s lips in a breath stealing kiss that had Tony’s head spinning and his body _aching_.

He gripped Bucky, trying to drag him even closer, as he pressed his body up against his lover’s hard cock. The groan that escaped was eagerly swallowed by Bucky before warm lips trailed from Tony’s mouth and along his bared throat to nip at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“Please please please.” He wasn’t above begging especially when it got him exactly what he wanted. Right now that was his lover’s cock buried balls deep in his unfortunately empty ass. “Come on, fuck me dammit.”

His legs hooked to drag Bucky closer and Tony could _feel_ Bucky grinning against his skin.

“Fucking tease.”

“I’m the tease? Who was sprawled out on the bed, fingering himself and wearing only _my_ jersey?”

Tony couldn’t have pulled off innocent if his life had depended on it. “No idea what you’re talking about.” That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to _try_. He tugged at Bucky’s hair and arched so their cocks brushed together causing both of them to groan. “Don’t you want to celebrate? Or would you rather I celebrate by myself with a toy instead?”

There was no way Bucky wasn’t going to give them both what they wanted after _that_.

One of Bucky’s hands moved down and rough, thick fingers pressed against his loosened hole and pushed in. It took seconds before they were rubbing against his prostate and he was writhing under Bucky, moaning and whining for release, as Bucky lazily sucked a mark into his skin.

“ _Please!_ _Ohhh please please please please_.” His voice was reedy and breathless sounding as his fingers fisted in the sheets trying to find something to ground himself with.

“Love when you beg for me, Doll.” The words were soft, brushing against the shell of his ear where Bucky had breathed them. “Love it even more when you’re screaming my name.”

That was all the warning Tony had before Bucky’s fingers were replaced by a delightfully thick cock that buried itself inside his ass in one hard snap of powerful hips. Tony jerked, mouth falling open on a silent cry, as Bucky groaned against his ear.

“Feel so fucking good.” Bucky shifted, hand reaching to lift Tony’s leg and place it up on his hip, as he started working his hips forward. He groaned lowly, trying to meet Bucky’s pace, as the mattress groaned softly under them. “Fuck, Tony, _fuck_.”

“Not gonna break, _James_. _Harder_. Fuck me _harder_.”

Tony mentally grinned when Bucky took it for the challenge it was and started fucking him harder, body braced above him, as his hips worked forward quicker and quicker. He reached up and yanked Bucky down for a kiss, moaning against his lips, as their bodies moved and Tony relished the feeling of a warm cock pumping in and out of him instead of a hard toy.

Each thrust dragged him closer and closer, his pleasure building and coiling hotly in his gut, only for Bucky to pause and pull out leaving him unforgivably _empty_.

“Don’t you fucking dare!”

It only earned him a smirk, a teasing kiss on the tip of his nose, and then Bucky was rolling him over, yanking his hips up, and fucking back inside of Tony the second Tony’s knees had found proper purchase on the soft mattress.

The too-big jersey had shifted, sliding down to expose his ass and more of his back, allowing for Bucky’s fingers to idly trace along his spine, down his crack, before brushing lightly against his stretched rim.

Tony jerked, moaning and clenching at the sensation, as Bucky rubbed against his rim before moving to grip his hips.

That was when Bucky gave him exactly what he’d been asking for earlier. His lover fucked him harder, fast and rough, as Tony’s body moved with the force behind each thrust and the loud, ringing slap of skin on skin echoed in the room.

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!”

Tony’s lips parted, his cheeks flushing darker and his eyes hooding, with his mounting pleasure as Bucky fucked him into the mattress.

“Oh yes…right there. Harder, James, fuck me harder.”

It sounded like a snarl, the sound that tore its way from Bucky’s throat, as Bucky started slamming into him and Tony could only brace himself as his lover’s thick cock pumped in and out of him, nailing his prostate every few strokes, until he was a moaning mess unable to form words.

A warm hand reached under, gripped his cock and gave him a few firm strokes that had Tony howling his pleasure as he came with a wail of Bucky’s name.

Bucky fucked him through it; Tony’s orgasm was blindingly perfect and exactly what he’d wanted. The rough, fast pace wasn’t as perfect the closer and closer Bucky got to his own release but it was still sending sparks of too much pleasure shooting through Tony’s sensitive body.

Tony could feel how close Bucky was in the way Bucky’s thrusts became sloppy, harder and greedier, as Tony was hauled up and held in place. It took one, two, three thrusts before Bucky slammed balls deep. His hips jerked forward and Tony listened to the rough moan of pure enjoyment that signaled Bucky’s orgasm. He clenched down, pushing back, as warm arms gripped him so his back was crushed to Bucky’s chest.

“You look so good wearing my name, Doll.” Bucky had draped himself over Tony’s back, a warm and comfortable weight, as he rocked up against Tony’s ass chasing the lingering pleasure of his orgasm.

“Give me a bit and I’ll let you stare at it while I ride you.” At the moment Tony was more than content to remain under Bucky, his lover’s soft cock still nestled inside of him, as they both recovered for another round. “Or would you rather fuck my mouth and come on my face?”

He knew how much Bucky enjoyed _that_.

The sight of him wearing Bucky’s jersey, leaking Bucky’s come, while Bucky came on his face would drive his lover wild. Tony _loved_ seeing the look of possessive hunger that filled those gorgeous blue-grey eyes when Bucky looked at Tony resting on his knees, thoroughly owned, in front of him.

“Both.”

“Someone is feeling greedy.” He grinned with delight. It sounded like the perfect way to end the night. “You’re a man after my own heart.”

Bucky was grinning when Tony glanced back, cheeks flushed with his own pleasure and eyes heated. He curled more around Tony’s body, turning them, before nuzzling against Tony with a sigh of contentment. Their legs tangled together.

“I can’t think of a better way to celebrate a win.” Tony could think of far kinkier and more interesting ways but celebratory sex was celebratory sex. While he enjoyed the pleasure of it, the feeling of Bucky’s cock thrusting in and out of him, he _loved_ the look of happiness on Bucky’s face whenever he laid eyes on Tony wearing his jersey, bearing his name and number.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured you all could use some WinterIron smut. Pure WinterIron smut. No plot. Just smut. I've been ridiculously busy (applying for a job, interviewing way too many times for said job and, after getting offered the aforementioned job, doing so much paperwork) but I wanted to post something for you all. I'll try for something a bit more once things settle.
> 
> Hopefully those of you waiting for something WinterIron enjoyed this little smut-shot. Please remember to comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
